bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Major Sloan
Joanne, Jo Anne, JoAnne Joe, the "as credited" policy only applies to the info box. When someone clicks on a misspelled name they are then redirected to the actor's article with proper spelling. In lieu of this, one might think that we should reverse our whole article and redirect for Worley. However, her own official website spells her name 3 different ways, thus the title of this header. So the whole thing may be moot. — Paul (talk) 18:28, July 20, 2010 (UTC)]] :Well, "The Ultimate Imposter" doesn't redirect to an article at The Ultimate Impostor with the bad spelling in the infobox. So your above rule applies only to actor names?—Major Sloan 18:51, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Both Imposter and Impostor are correct spellings of the word, so it's not really an issue there. But more to the point, sure, we make allowances for proper nouns. — Paul (talk) 19:05, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm an old-fashioned kind of guy. My print dictionaries don't include the -er variant, but it is prevalent online (albeit as an alternate) and is also included in my Mac's digital dictionary. I suspect that it has crept into acceptability through usage over the years since I was at school. Note that when Siegel and Zacha revisited the script in 1979, they "fixed" the spelling to -or. Doubtless they got some flak over it in the intervening years. Languages do change, however.—Major Sloan 19:36, July 21, 2010 (UTC) OJ Before TBC The "OJ scene" was definitely at the end of "TBW Part 1." She breaks the glass, ruining the newspaper announcement of their betrothal. The scene then cuts to Wrona, who's reading the same announcement in a foreign newspaper. After a menacing remark comes "to be continued." Valor 03:45, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. Do you have a screenshot of the To Be Continued frame? I accept your assertion regardless as I only have the Home Video deal, but the screenshot of TBC is the ideal punctuation, as I'm sure you understand.--Major Sloan 06:53, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Just to confirm, part one did end with TBC under Wrona. But I don't have a screen shot either. — Paul (talk) 10:08, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::O I buy it. Screenshot is belt + suspenders. Plus yet another Home Video edit (until later this year, at any rate). --Major Sloan 14:35, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Here are some grabs from the German Sci-Fi Channel version. They simply substituted a German "TBC" title card for the English one. --Valor 15:22, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::"A Girlfriend For Steve" eh? Did Lee Majors do the translation? --Major Sloan 18:00, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Population: Zero Hey there, Maj. Sloan! (Fred?) Thanks for the nice welcome. Since we're gonna finally be getting a DVD release for SMDM & BW, I thought I'd help out with this cool project you've got going. I wanted to add a line for Population: Zero about Austin's shirt being sweat-stained on his chest and left sleeve only, since I always felt it was a nifty little bit of realistic detail, but I couldn't think how to describe it as well as the original author of the page did for the other entries (also, where to put it—Visual Effects?). I'm better at correcting typos than I am at writing succinct blurbs Cljohnston 20:04, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Hey there, I've gone ahead and added a note to the article. If you know something is right, just go ahead and put it in; other editors will smooth out the rough edges. Welcome again--Major Sloan 06:22, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Block Hi, Eulalia, along with myself, is part of Wikia's spam task force, he was deleting cross-wiki spam, not adding it. He's just cleaning up. Can you unblock him? --Charitwo (talk) 20:29, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :My apologies to the task force and Eulalia, in particular. Paul has already reinstated you.--Major Sloan 00:18, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Easy mistake. I think all Wikia staff and support helpers should add a special ID tag in their signature when performing these tasks. — Paul (talk) 19:31, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Credits The reason uncredited persons were listed in Trivia and not in the credits section was to follow True Credits rule -- which is that our credits would match the credits of the episode exactly. Perhaps we can create a new section in the info box for "extra information" or something? — Paul (talk) 15:30, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :I'm curious as to why the uncredited line is in the template, then. I've been mulling the "below the line" people as well. Music and editing are significant, as are the stunts and effects on shows like these, and we've gone on enough about the music here to warrant in-article mentions. Course that's all work we'd have to do, LOL.--Major Sloan 15:40, 8 October 2008 (UTC) ::The template is still a work-in-progress. There are still lots of tweaks to be made, including the addition of end credits. — Paul (talk) 13:50, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Deconstructed The Deconstructed header denotes the separation of standard episode information and "extra" or "fannish" sections (quotes, gaffes, outtakes, trivia, etc.). The reason "analysis text" is placed directly under the header is because it seemed the most appropriate place to put it rather than create another header called, "Analysis." — Paul (talk) 15:30, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :Hadn't noticed this for whatever reason. So, in other words, Deconstructed really applies to all sub heads after, not just the text without subheads immediately under. So the following subheads should have an extra "=" bracketing them to indicate they are within Deconstructed. Gotcha. BTW, welcome to LA :-) --Major Sloan 18:39, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not there, yet, Joe, but thanks!--I'll let you know when I'm settled. As far as the Deconstructed items, there were several ideas floated, including putting them all on a separate Deconstructed page, but that would have left considerable null space in the episode articles (especially if the summary was particularly short). Another idea saw the header apply only to text that revealed "behind-the-scenes" information, but I contended that quotes, trivia, nitpicks, etc. were a natural part of the Deconstructed family. So the result is what we have now: all the headers being the same size. It's simply a cosmetic issue; I didn't bother changing all of that since it wasn't a major problem right now. But yes, eventually, the only headers were going to be Summary , Deconstructed , and then things like Gallery , Home Video , etc. Then again, I'm sure there are some that believe we should get rid of Deconstructed altogether and keep the header sizes the way they are. — Paul (talk) 15:53, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Sysop/Rollback Hi, Joe. Just a word on your upgrade; I wish it came with some bionic enhancements, unfortunately, there's only one Rudy Wells...or three...nevermind. ;) Anyway, sysop rights are really just extra maintenance and protection abilities. You can find these extras at the bottom of the Special Pages section. You also have Rollback rights; this is simply an extra "rollback" link on diff pages and on user contributions lists that lets you revert vandalism faster, without the extra steps of going to the page history and opening an earlier revision. That's about it. Thanks for all your enthusiasm and contributions. It's a pleasure. — Paul (talk) 18:31, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, Paul. The pleasure's mutual. So long as my clearance is OSI, not NSB. Those guys creep me out. ;) -Major Sloan 22:46, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Telefilms article Great work on these season articles -- I think they're a great idea. I added a statement to the pilot telefilms article that I don't think is addressed in Bionic Book (though I do need to read the book in more detail as I have missed a few points referenced in it). Considering WWW and SGK aired in October and November, and the weekly series started in January, it just makes sense that production of the one-hour episodes had to have been underway at least by the time SGK aired, if not even WWW. Do you recall if Bionic Book references exactly when the decision was made to go weekly? I do recall BB stating that SGK wasn't exactly a ratings blockbuster. 23skidoo 13:24, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, 23. Hopefully we can get some better info on the "greenlight" timing. Then we can roll the parenthetical you added into something more integral. -Major Sloan 20:33, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Template problems Hi. You might want to check your previous edit to the SMDM episode template because for some reason all the "usage" information on the template page is now showing up on every SMDM episode article. Possibly you accidentally deleted a bit of coding? 23skidoo 16:17, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, 23, my bad. Say, my dad says 23 skidoo sometimes, what is it a reference to?-Major Sloan 22:14, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::It's an old 1920s-30s piece of slang which basically means "let's get out of here". I picked it up from a series of novels called Illuminatus and it ties in with that whole 23 enigma thing (the Jim Carrey movie was about that). 23skidoo 18:26, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Clearance Authorization Level 6 Granted! Welcome, Major Sloan! My name is Paul, one of the admins here. What's your name? I'm glad to see you jumping in with some edits. Please let me know if there's anything you need. Be sure to check often the page and the Current events page -- they'll keep you up-to-date on what's happening here. If you need any additional help, leave a message in my Talk page. Of course, you can always but using the Talk and Current Events pages helps to foster our growing wiki community. Please take advantage of the page or the cool tutorial on the main Wikia page. I look forward to more of your contributions. This is going to be fun! — Paul (talk) 06:04, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :PS: Please date/time stamp your Talk messages by adding ~~~~ (four tildes) at the end of your message. This helps to keep track of conversations. For example, the last thing I'm going to type is ~~~~ but once I save the page it will turn into this: — Paul (talk) 06:14, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Let me buy you a drink.. Ginger-Ale, of course.. Hello, Joe.. Just wanted to give a formal hello, and thank you. not only for the assistance with the Poulation: Zero edit, but for responding to my Oliver Nelson thread in the Bionicfans forum. You seem to have quite a bit of knowledge in those memory banks of yours. Great to be working with you, and look forward to chatting and exchanging info on the Bionic shows! - Ted Bionicteddibear 13:52, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Glad to be back Sorry I didn't reply right away. I haven't been doing a lot of Wikia posting, partly due to workload, etc. But now that the DVDs are out -- my copy of SMDM arrived two hours ago! -- I figure I'm going to have a lot of stuff to add! 23skidoo 22:01, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Population Zero opening credit photo Just a quick note I left a reply on the talk page regarding the opening credits photo issue. This is definitely a mystery! 23skidoo 07:07, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Caps I've fine either way on capitalization - I'm just concerned about consistency as I've spotted a few cases where, for example, "is" is left uncapitalized, so I've found myself creating a few redlinks by accident by going "Is", as well as vice-versa. One workaround, I suppose, would be to create redirects on the alternate capitalization, though that's a bit of extra work. 23skidoo 05:11, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :No, use "Is" in all cases, and we'll move any article with the lower case "i" to match. Moving leaves a redirect behind by default and makes it right. --Major Sloan 08:12, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :: I know there's no redirect at "Winning is Everything" (small i) - is there any problem with me creating a redirect to the capitalized version when I encounter one like that? 23skidoo 05:47, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Format change to the Wiki I just noticed article pages have now got a subsection called "Read More" with large images from other articles on them. This might be handy if the links shown actually relate to the article in question, but the ones I see don't. For example, Josh Lang had links to Lyle Stenning, some minor corporal from Population Zero, and some other guy. Is this something Wikia has added to "improve" the wiki (note quotes - sarcasm intended), or is it something that's been added in-house here? The pages are cluttered enough with the unnecessary recent photos gallery and the "Around Wikia's Network" banner. Fortunately this stuff can be turned off in the preferences, and I've done so. Just wanted to give my 2 cents if you're taking feedback. 23skidoo 05:47, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Rescue of Athena One Apologies for doing this here but Wiki's editing page and my computer/browser just do not get along most of the time for some reason. Also, I didn't want to jump in and make a major change like this, but Farrah's character in "The Rescue of Athena One" is Major Kelly Wood, not Woods. Save for I think one slip by Oscar, she's referred to as 'Wood' by everyone in this ep and by Davis in "Nightmare in the Sky." It's also Wood-no-S in the subtitles, The Bionic Book, the IMDb listings, the novelization and "The Thunderbird Connection." Caeric ArcLight 18:22, January 20, 2011 (UTC)